By Your Side
by CrueFan21
Summary: It's Elsa's first council meeting as Queen of Arendelle. Needless to say, she's a bit nervous. Fortunately, Anna is there to put her worries to rest. A sisterly oneshot.


By Your Side

* * *

As Elsa stood in her office preparing for her first official council meeting as Queen of Arendelle, she felt a wave of anxiety overtake her. It had been a few weeks since summer had been restored to the kingdom, but Elsa still felt uneasy about her new life outside a locked door. The responsibilities of ruling a kingdom were immense, Elsa couldn't believe that her parents once had to do all of these things. But, no matter how nervous she felt, she couldn't abandon her duties as queen. Her people depended on her, and she vowed to be the best ruler that she could be. Still, her first council meeting was a nerve-wracking one. A knock came on her door, causing Elsa to signal the person to come in. To her delight, it was Anna. Elsa smiled as her younger sister walked towards her desk.

"Hello, Anna. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I was just coming to see if you were ready for your first big council meeting," Anna said. "There's a lot of noblemen in the other room."

Elsa felt her heart skip a beat. She could already picture dozens of men all gathered around a large table in the middle of the room. With her at the end of the table with her notes beside her, they would expect her to deliver her reports in a dignified and queenly manner. What if she wasn't what they expected? After all, most of these men had served on the committee since her parents' reign. Obviously, they knew how these meetings were supposed to occur. What if she did something differently?

"Honestly, I'm pretty scared," Elsa confessed. "I don't think I can do this."

Instantly, Anna took to her sister's side. She vowed that no matter what she would help Elsa get adjusted to their new lives together, and that included being the queen of Arendelle.

"Don't be nervous, Elsa. You're going to do great! The people of Arendelle love you!" Anna reminded her.

"I know, but what about the councilmen? Some of them I've never met before," Elsa said. "What if they don't think I'm doing a good job?"

"Elsa, you're the queen, so you rule the kingdom any way you see fit. Besides, you're already doing a good job. Since you opened the gates, the kingdom has been happier than ever. The people love having their queen as a part of their lives."

Elsa smiled. It was true. It did warm her heart to see her people so happy and full of life. And to think that they were that way because of her, made it even more special.

"If you want, I'll go in there with you," Anna offered.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Elsa asked, surprised.

"Of course! You're my sister, Elsa! I'd do anything for you."

"Ok, then. Let's do it," Elsa said.

"Great! Don't worry, I'll be right beside you the whole time. You're going to do great!" Anna encouraged.

The sisters walked into the room next door. Upon entering, the councilmen immediately stood up to greet Anna and Elsa. Elsa smiled as she walked to the end of the table, making brief eye contact with every councilman there. When she took her seat, Anna sat down next to her, offering the emotional support that she promised. Elsa looked at her sister, who gave an encouraging smile for her to proceed as planned.

Elsa glanced over her notes. The purpose of today's meeting was to discuss the prospects of a new railway line to be built in the heart of Arendelle. Elsa had been mulling the idea over in her mind for weeks, trying to best determine where to build it. After talking with the engineers as well as formulating blueprints, she believed that she had a plan for quicker transportation in Arendelle.

Elsa cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," she said. "I thank you all for taking the time to meet with me today. As you are aware, there have been discussions of possibly installing a railway line in Arendelle. I believe that this will make transportation quicker and more efficient. I have discussed building constructions with several engineers, who have assured me that it would be possible to build if given the right tools and funding. I am open to your thoughts and suggestions on the matter."

It was quiet in the room for a minute. The entire council stared at Elsa with dignity and respect. Some of them had known her father very well. He was a good man, and a great ruler, they believed that Elsa too had the capabilities of following in his footsteps.

The fist councilman, Edward, spoke. "I believe a railway line would a splendid idea. Arendelle is a large kingdom, and not everyone can afford a horse and a carriage."

The second councilman, James, chimed in. "Yes, it is a marvelous idea, but what about the trains? They cost a fortune to build, and where are we going to get the money?"

It was Elsa's time to respond in a way that a ruler should. "We would use steam locomotives. They will require quite a bit of funding, yes, but I believe the castle has the appropriate funds necessary to achieve the desired results."

Elsa gave a quick glance at Anna, who winked at her. So far so good, Elsa thought.

"How would we know how to design them?" another councilman asked.

"Excellent question," Elsa commented. She unfolded a large piece of parchment and spread it across the table. Many councilmen stood up to get a better look at it.

"I've been corresponding with my contacts in France. They opened their first railway service in 1829. As requested, they provided me with the blueprints for their train designs."

The councilmen looked over the blueprints, admiring the intensive detail to them.

"In addition, I've also been going over some ideas with the Arendelle engineers that I mentioned earlier. We've even drawn a diagram of the kingdom, and where the railway line would be located."

True to her word, the diagram was indeed of Arendelle with the exact location of where the railway line would be built. Elsa was overjoyed to see that the councilmen approved of what she had created.

After more discussion regarding the railway line project, Elsa concluded the meeting. "Well, gentlemen, thank you for your time today. We've officially begun preparations to give Arendelle a faster method of travel. I shall inform the engineers to begin work on Monday. You are dismissed."

As they left the room, Anna was full of praise for Elsa on her performance. "Elsa, you were magnificent! I mean your plans are great and all, but the way you spoke! Oooh, it sent shivers down my spine. In a good way of course!"

Elsa smiled. "Thank you, Anna. Honestly, having you by my side gave me the courage to speak to those men the way I did. I don't think I could have done it without you."

"Oh, sure you could. You're a natural born leader, Elsa."

"Thank you, but I'm serious, it really felt empowering to have you by my side."

"Well, if you like me there so much, how about I join you for every council meeting?" Anna offered.

Elsa's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Oh, no, Anna, I couldn't impose. After all, these meetings are so tedious. Wouldn't you rather spend your time doing something else? Something more fun?"

"Nonsense! I get to be with you! That in itself is fun. Besides, if the meetings ever get too boring, I'll be there to liven them up a bit."

Elsa laughed, already imagining the kinds of things Anna would do to lighten the mood.

"Alright, then. Just remember to behave yourself. This is still a serious matter after all," Elsa said.

"Of course. I wouldn't dare interrupt you performing your "queenly duties" Anna said. "But I'll always be there by your side if you ever need anything."

"Thank you, Anna."

By my side, Elsa thought. Always.

* * *

**A/N: I did a little research on the history of steam trains, and found that the date I mentioned, 1829, was indeed the year that France installed their first railway line.**


End file.
